


the thing, you see

by booooin



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!, Yu-Gi-Oh! Series
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Twins, Drug Abuse, Drug Use, Drugs, High School, M/M, Multi, Polyamory, Short, Short One Shot, Twincest, Twins
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-08
Updated: 2016-11-08
Packaged: 2018-08-29 21:58:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8506960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/booooin/pseuds/booooin
Summary: High school!AU. Malik is a new student. Bakura and Ryou are twins. Malik starts hooking up with Bakura and can't tell if he's getting confused or paranoid.Drug use, asshole!Bakura, everyone wants me!Bakura, lonely!Ryou, social butterfly!Malik, slutty!Malik. Twincest optional. Also polyamory?





	

Malik's got Bakura taking the bus to his place everyday, instead of walking home with Ryou, where they fool around in the spare hour Malik has before Isis gets home from work. Ryou gets left behind and studies late at school but he's never looked at Malik in his life.

 

* * *

 

Bakura never looks at Ryou the way he looks at Malik, just taking everything in, registering, and appreciating the something foreign in front of him, like he's a treat. After all, what the hell does he have to look at Ryou for anyway?

 

* * *

 

The first time Malik finds Bakura he's stoned out of his mind off _poppers_ of all things at a party and marveling at how he's able to stay standing on his own two feet when the lights and people get bigger and smaller every beat respectively. He wraps himself around the first hot stranger he sees and comes off the high, just like that.

Bakura notices him and stares.

 

* * *

 

They've made out a grand fucking total of two times before Malik is in Honda's car with him and Jounouchi trying to make new friends who don't pull him in and push him away like haywire.

“So, you're fucking around with Bakura?” Jounouchi brings up, uncomfortable. The words barely register. They're passing around a joint stacked with blue dream. Malik hates the sound of his own voice on weed so he just laughs stupidly.

“He's got some issues, man,” says Honda. “No judgment on the homo thing.”

Malik passes him the joint, nodding. “Issues.”

Jounouchi's busy staring into space and Honda fiddles with the lighter so it's a while before anyone answers.

“Just issues. I don't wanna start anything, you know, but...”

“Everyone knows that Bakura and Ryou are fucking _strange_ ,” finishes Jounouchi for him. They leave Malik to wonder what about for almost too long.

“You don't mean, like...” Malik's not sure what he means but it earns him dual nods, slow as they come.

“That's exactly what the rumors say,” says Jounouchi evasively.

Malik's mouth is dry and there's a numbing sensation spreading across his brain. He wonders how many brain cells he's got left to lose before he realizes that he's going to lose track of his last thought.

“Holy shit,” he says. “But they don't even really talk to each other.”

Honda giggles. “Not at school, dumbass,” he imagines.

Jounouchi says that “Yuugi went to their place once and said that they only had one bedroom with one bed for the two of them.”

Malik's imagining Bakura with Ryou, white hair tangled together and foreheads in alignment. “That's sick,” he finally says when he processes it all. “I mean, they're _twins_.”

 

* * *

 

“Listen.” Bakura leans on a building and Malik gets the feeling he's internally laughing at him. “This has been fun and all but...”

It's cold so Malik has his hood up and hands deep in the pockets of his only jacket. He chews on a cheek and tries to not look pissed because he doesn't want to think about the way Bakura feels when he's pounding into him and how his shuddering body falls apart around Bakura's hot cock.

“You're an asshole,” he tells Bakura and walks.

 

* * *

 

The day after, Ryou just walks up to Bakura and stands behind him like he's his brother's keeper or he's collecting his shadow or some shit and Malik doesn't want to read too deep into every interaction he's not invited to but Yuugi's is literally mid sentence when Bakura just leaves, just like that, with Ryou without looking at _anyone_ like Ryou's got some hold on him that doesn't look like much on paper.

 

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading this! i had this thing in my head for way too long where either ryou's pissed that malik's taking his twin away, or he doesn't really care because he knows bakura will break up with malik for him the second he says the word, or he truly just doesn't care because he doesn't. malik's not sure and really paranoid because he's smoking too much weed on a neuro-atypical brain, not to mention that bakura really is fucking with him. he just can't figure out whether ryou's in on it.
> 
> would love to hear whether this came across at all, lol, in the actual text. i really don't know anymore!
> 
> ps, head canon twins!bakurae are the same as married!bakurae for me
> 
> pps, i've been obsessed about the gaze lol


End file.
